Una misteriosa ecuación de amor
by Liliana Galadriel
Summary: Los dejo con una de mis frases favoritas de "Una mente brillante"  Es sólo en la misteriosa ecuación del amor en donde hay razones lógicas que pueden encontrarse.  Él no creía que ella pudiera ser tan buena, ella le demostró que si podía.
1. Campeonato Nacional

Aqui va el tercer fic con el que voy a estar trabajando, este surgió de mi fic corto Horror a la Mexicana que publiqué para día de muertos. Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi, sino a la talentosa Rumiko... (a mi prometido como que ya le veo cara de que esta mejor así la situación)

* * *

_"Campeona estatal con potencial para ganar el nacional de matemáticas"_

Así decía el pequeño encabezado de la sección cultural del periódico, de ahí seguían dos columnas que supuestamente describían su vida.

Rin suspiró a pesar de la aburrida entrevista, realmente no iba a decir la verdad de su vida, sus problemas, su tristeza, su dolor…

Necesitaba una beca, es más estaba desesperada por ella. Luego de hacer cuentas minuciosas, su abuelita y ella habían concluido que esa era la única opción para que pudiera seguir con sus estudios.

- ¿Saliste bien en el periódico? – escuchó que le decía su abuelita.

- Creo… - respondió ella – prefiero que no hablen mucho de mí.

La ancianita le sirvió el desayuno que consistía en picaditas de frijol (sus favoritas) y café con leche. Una vez que la chica terminó de desayunar tomó su mochila y se despidió de su abuelita.

- Nos vemos Ma – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Encomiéndate a Dios antes de empezar – le dijo y le dio la bendición.

- Claro.

- Que tengas un hermoso día y que Diosito te cuide.

Luego de salir de su casa, Rin se encaminó a la universidad, era una de las más prestigiosas del país y era su sueño maravilloso personal entrar a estudiar ahí, las colegiaturas eran altísimas, nada comparadas a las módicas cooperaciones que le daban a su preparatoria de gobierno. Por eso quería la beca, y que el nacional de mate fuera allí lo consideraba algo bueno, si sacaba un buen lugar, su sueño se volvería realidad.

Sacó su calculadora, un tesoro heredado de su papá y se puso a jugar planteándose problemas imaginarios para matar los nervios.

* * *

Mientras conducía su deportivo de lujo hacia la universidad suspiró fastidiado, no podía entender por qué habiendo hecho un trabajo tan excelente al elaborar parte de los reactivos del nacional lo condenaban a 4 horas a cuidar 32 mocosos de preparatoria, era insoportable.

Casi para llegar, Sesshomaru pudo ver una delicada silueta femenina caminando en la misma dirección en la que él conducía. Al escuchar su auto la jovencita volteó la mirada, lo que le permitió apreciar unos exquisitos ojos color chocolate y una larga y abundante cabellera negra como el ónix, ella se hizo a un lado y él continuó conduciendo, le parecía conocida pero no estaba seguro de haberla visto antes en la universidad.

Luego de que le dieran los exámenes y las instrucciones se encaminó al auditorio de la escuela donde habían preparado todo para el examen, los mocosos ya estaban ahí, repartió las pruebas casi sin mirarlos y se fue a sentar al frente para "cuidarlos" si esa era la palabra pero, ¿de qué servía cuidar a alguien que no puede copiar algo que no estaba respondido?

Ninguno de esos chiquillos podría contestar sus problemas, pensó para sus adentros, los de sus colegas resultaron regalados y el examen completo él lo resolvió en 45 minutos… pero, ¿quién de esos chamacos podría tener su habilidad?

La respuesta le llegó al cabo de 1 hora exacta, sin mencionar que ubicó a la chica de ojos chocolate de en la mañana, era la campeona del estado, la había visto en los periódicos y se había dicho a si mismo que una criaturita tan bella no tenía nada que hacer en ese mundo matemático. Ahora se acercaba a él con una tímida sonrisa.

- No voy a resolverte ninguna duda – dijo de manera áspera y determinante antes de que terminara de llegar. Ella continuó acercándose y colocó el examen sobre la mesa.

- No tengo dudas, es que ya terminé – lo cual levantó un murmullo general, sin esperar una respuesta tomó sus cosas y dejó el auditorio.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando a la puerta por unos momentos luego de que ella salió, ¿cómo que ya había terminado? Seguramente sólo había resuelto los problemas de sus colegas y al cabo de una hora se había dado por vencida, perdedora.

Solo para confirmar sus supuestos tomó el examen y lo revisó: 5 hojas, lado por lado, en tinta color sepia; ahí estaban las soluciones a todos los problemas, incluyendo los que él elaboró y para colmo con soluciones alternas que él se había dado cuenta que existían peor que no encontró sentido resolver. ¿Cómo era posible que una mocosa de preparatoria lo hubiera podido igualar de esa manera? Seguro hizo trampa… y tenía que averiguar cómo.

Pasó el tiempo que quedaba buscando maneras de que hubiera hecho trampa y todas resultaron completamente improbables, incluso revisó todo el auditorio y nada, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

* * *

A la semana de que presentó el examen, recibió una llamada de la universidad donde le pedían que se presentara en las oficinas de la facultad de físico - matemáticas; emocionada y nerviosa, se dirigió esa tarde luego de comer.

- Lo que voy a comunicarle a continuación señorita, le pido su discreción absoluta, salvo para sus más allegados – le dijo el jefe de la carrera.

- Claro, dígame.

- Luego de revisar los exámenes, los encargados del nacional han decidido que usted es la campeona – lo que hizo que Rin sonriera – lo cual la califica para el mundial en Praga durante las vacaciones de verano.

- Muchas gracias – dijo emocionada, probablemente no iría al mundial pero no quería que eso le empañara el momento.

- Y de manera personal, esta universidad desea hacerle una oferta.

- Escucho – dijo ella a la expectativa.

- A condición de que no acepte ninguna otra, deseamos ofrecerle una beca en la facultad de su elección.

Rin habría podido ponerse a brincar y gritar de alegría, su sueño se había cumplido. ¡Iba a poder asistir a la universidad!

- Estoy de acuerdo con la condición y acepto – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Con respecto al mundial, se le asignará un tutor para que se prepare… - sin darle tiempo a Rin de explicar su situación se dirigió a la puerta y le dijo a alguien que estaba afuera que pasara.

Al entrar su nuevo tutor Rin contuvo la respiración. ¡Era el cuerazo que los estuvo cuidando en el nacional! Ese adonis humano con cuerpo perfecto y cabellos en rubio platinado que parecían hebras de plata pura (mexicana por supuesto) y ojos como su miel favorita. Se levantó en automático cuando el jefe de carrera los presentó y tímidamente extendió su mano a lo que él le correspondió.

Sentir sus dedos hizo como una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo su cuerpo lo que la hizo reanudar su respiración cuidando de que no se notará que se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón en 5 segundos.

- Los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo – dijo el jefe de carrera.

Rin detalló bien a Sesshomaru antes de decirle lo que había ensayado, le rompía el corazón ahora más que nunca con su guapísimo tutor pero sabía que no era bueno que se andara con medias tintas.

- Agradezco su amabilidad pero debo disculparme con usted y con el jefe de carrera… se fue muy rápido y ya no pude decirle directamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el, al fin la mocosa se sinceraría y descubriría su trampa.

- No podré asistir al mundial de matemáticas, mi familia no puede costearme un viaje tan caro.

¡Eso si que no! ¡No lo iba a privar de descubrirla en su trampa y exponerla! Tenía que encontrar una solución.

- Yo veré que puedas ir – fue su única respuesta.

- Bueno… entonces, deme sus mejores tiros Sesshomaru.

Exactamente eso iba a hacer.

* * *

Espero les guste, ya voy a estar más desocupada y salvo por diciembre (fiestas decembrinas, me caso!) creo que voy a poder publicar con más regularidad. Besos a todos mis fans y espero reviews.


	2. Entrenamiento

Va segundo capítulo (luego de este posteo en Aiaru).

* * *

Estaba terminando su tarea cuando él entró. La rutina de Rin había cambiado de la noche a la mañana cuando comenzó a entrenar para el mundial: se levantaba desde las 5 am. para alistar todo para irse; su comida, cambio de ropa (no le gustaba usar mucho tiempo su uniforme para no ensuciarlo), de 7 a 2 iba a la prepa, luego se cambiaba, comía e iba a la biblioteca a hacer su tarea. A las 3 llegaba él de la facultad, siempre puntual le entregaba una hoja con una serie de problemas que casi siempre acababa en una hora bajo los ojos ámbar, luego le entregaba otro grupo de problemas y en seguida una tercera ronda; aproximadamente a las 6 terminaba y él se retiraba sin más, luego de levantar sus cosas se iba a su casa, terminaba su tarea, cenaba, se bañaba y caía profundamente dormida alrededor de las 10.

* * *

Esa rutina siguió durante 15 días hasta un viernes que encontraron la biblioteca cerrada. Rin se alegró y pensó por un momento que iba a poder descansar un poco e incluso adelantar algunas tareas que no había tenido tiempo de terminar.

Pero Sesshomaru no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácil, aún no había descubierto a la chica y esa era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

- Iremos a mi casa, ahí podremos trabajar – resignada Rin sacó su celular, algo que parecía sacado del siglo pasado y avisó a su abuela dónde iba a estar.

Rin se quedó de a 6 cuando vio el auto de Sesshomaru: un flamante deportivo en color negro, de esos que solo se veían en las revistas de autos más caros, descapotable, eléctrico y con asientos de piel; la chica se subió en el asiento del copiloto en silencio y así continuó el resto del viaje (ni siquiera puso música), la conversación del primer día era la más larga que habían tenido.

* * *

Por fin llegaron a casa de Sesshomaru, era una mansión moderna en uno de los fraccionamientos más caros y exclusivos de la ciudad. Rin suspiró frustrada pensando que un taxi desde ahí le iba a costar millones a su casa y ni hablar de salir a tomar el camión cuya parada más cercana se hallaba a media hora caminando y luego otras 2 horas hasta su casa.

Entraron en una bellísima casa totalmente minimalista salvo por la biblioteca a dónde la llevó: el sueño dorado de Rin; una habitación llena de libros de piso a techo que la cuica contempló boquiabierta, ahí se encontraban muchos libros conocidos desde su infancia, que la chica consideraba como sus amigos.

Luego de entregarle los problemas del día, la primera ronda, Sesshomaru le dijo que iría a verla cuando terminara. Resignada, se acercó a una mesa y comenzó a trabajar.

Media hora y una pila de libros más tarde, Rin terminó. Se estiró satisfecha, como siempre sus amigos no le habían fallado, le habían explicado paso por paso qué hacer, cómo y por qué; además de que esos irresistibles ojos ámbar la observaran siempre la hacían sentir nerviosa.

Salió un poco a estirar las piernas, habría regresado a la biblioteca si no hubiera escuchado su nombre.

- Se llama Rin y si, es la "campeona" nacional – decía Sesshomaru a alguien en la habitación, la chica no entendía el sarcasmo en su voz y al parecer quien estuviera hablando con él tampoco.

- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?

- Porque sé que hizo trampa, el problema es que aún no descubro cómo, no encuentro ningún problema que no pueda resolver… si lo hiciera la dejaría en este mismo instante.

Rin no escuchó el golpe que siguió a ese comentario, ni los regaños, tampoco sentía que de sus ojos habían comenzado a salir lágrimas de rabia, solo pensaba en irse de ahí. Pero no iba a salir como perrito regañado, sus conocimientos eran auténticos, además eran solo suyos, solo su papá la había apoyado, ni maestros, ni tutores, ni Sesshomaru.

Sus amigos le respondieron con solo mirarlos.

* * *

Rato después cuando el universitario volvía (le ardía la cara por el golpe que su padre le había dado), un libro pasó volando de la parte superior de la biblioteca a sus manos, el muchacho levantó la vista y ahí se hallaba Rin, subida a la escalera.

- Página 458, problema 6, le faltan datos y no lo puedo resolver – le arrojó otro – páginas 344 y 345, problemas 7 y 8, están mal planteados y tampoco puedo resolverlos.

La chica continuó arrojando todos los libros de matemáticas e incluso de física y química que conocía a un aturdido Sesshomaru (quien los acomodaba como podía en las mesas) y le indicaba qué problemas no había podido resolver y por qué.

- ¿Ahora ya puedo irme? – Dijo ella al terminar.

Sesshomaru permanecía mudo y algo avergonzado de que la chiquilla lo hubiera escuchado, sin mencionar que lo había sacado de balance. Rin por su parte metía sus cosas a la mochila a punto de volver a estallar en llanto cuando notó que le faltaba algo.

- ¿Dónde esta mi calculadora? – Comenzó a revolver libros y papeles sin encontrarla y comenzó a desesperarse, vació su mochila entera sin que apareciera; su único recuerdo de su padre, su tesoro, lo había perdido en esa biblioteca…

- Mañana pediré que limpien y la encuentren – dijo una voz desde la entrada, la misma voz que había oído hace un rato. Al levantar la vista se encontró con un hombre con el mismo color de cabello, rubio platinado, y el mismo color de ojos, ámbar, debía ser el padre de Sesshomaru.

- Puedes quedarte y descansar un rato en la habitación de huéspedes y luego de cenar dormir bien, en cuanto encontremos tu calculadora te la regresaremos.

Rin no solía aceptar invitaciones de extraños pero se sentía tan triste y aturdida en esos momentos que dejó sus cosas como estaban, tomó su celular para luego llamar a su abuela y siguió al padre de su tutor.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la habitación Rin le dijo:

- Sabía que no me iba a llevar a Praga, era demasiado hermoso para ser real.

- Yo veré que llegues a Praga, es un orgullo que una mujer como tú nos represente a todos, eres brillante y llegarás muy lejos, yo estimaba mucho a tu padre, era un gran maestro y Sesshomaru también, solo que no se acuerda… - respondió el hombre.

- Gracias – murmuró ella sin saber que más decir y entró en la habitación.

Aunque era muy bonita, la Rin se dirigió al balcón a sentarse en el piso con sus piernas colgando entre los barrotes con el hermoso jardín de fondo y entonces, dejó que el llanto aflorara.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Para quienes leyeron horror a la mexicana, ya conocen un poco de lo sucedido con el papá y la mamá de Rin, de hecho esto ocurre aproximadamente un año y medio antes.

Nos seguimos leyendo


	3. Lección Aprendida

¡Misión cumplida! Ya actualicé los 3 Fics, por si no saben no había podido actualizar por mis miles de ocupaciones este fin de año (Fines de semestre, boda, luna de miel, festejos navideños, etc.) Pero antes del viernes (que es mi cumple) quise subir en todos los fics otro capítulo. Por cierto que no pienso dejar de escribir, estos bebés salieron de mi corazón y tienen todavía mucho por explorar.

Gracias a KaoruB por tu review como dices de 3 páginas, me gustó mucho, espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Sesshomaru acomodaba los libros por no tener nada mejor que hacer, su papá se había llevado a la chiquilla para que se calmara. Mientras estaba acomodando los que ella le había aventado pensaba en lo que había sucedido, claro que esos problemas no podían resolverse, él los conocía a la perfección: les faltaba información, pero ese no era el punto.

Le había impresionado, nunca nadie había respondido así. Oculta bajo la pila de libros se hallaba la calculadora que esa niña tanto le había exigido, esperando por lo menos encontrar una respuesta a todas sus incógnitas la abrió, en la tapa encontró una nota dentro de un sobre muy gastado que tomó y leyó.

* * *

"_Mi princesa:_

_En la vida siempre te encontrarás con problemas, algunos difíciles, otros más sencillos. Pongo entre tus manos esta útil herramienta que te permitirá resolverlos, solo necesitas hacer el planteamiento correcto y el resultado llegará a ti._

_Te ama._

_Papá."_

* * *

La nota tenía una fecha de hacía más de cinco años, dentro del sobre había también un recorte de periódico algo más reciente donde hablaba de ella y brevemente hacía referencia a su abuela… ¿dónde estaban sus padres?

- ¿Recuerdas hace 3 años el maestro de tu facultad que falleció? – le dijo su papá sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Lo recuerdo, no pude asistir al funeral porque estábamos de viaje… ¿pero a qué viene eso?

- Su hija acaba de arrojarte una pila de libros, eso es todo.

Un balde de agua fría habría sido mejor a lo que experimentó Sesshomaru en ese momento, él admiraba al padre de Rin, todos en la facultad, y había sido un golpe horrible para todos saber de la muerte de él y su esposa por culpa de un conductor ebrio, muchas veces les había contado de la gran habilidad de su hija, la niña era su orgullo.

- ¿Esa chiquilla?

- Su nombre es Rin – lo corrigió Inutaisho – nunca te fijaste en su apellido o en su rostro, se parece muchísimo a su padre - era cierto, por eso era que Rin le parecía conocida, su sonrisa pícara, sus ojos chocolate.

- Creo que debo arreglar todo esto – dijo por fin Sesshomaru.

- Te estabas tardando hijo.

* * *

Rin no estaba segura de cuándo se había soltado la lluvia, o en qué momento su ropa y sus cabellos se habían empapado hasta calarle los huesos, lo cierto era que la lluvia se mezclaba con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y su dolor era mayor que el frío.

Una vez más su futuro era incierto, aunque el padre de Sesshomaru le había prometido llevarla al mundial, no estaba segura de lo que ocurriría luego de la escena con su tutor esa tarde.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación de Rin a Sesshomaru le tomó unos momentos ubicar dónde se encontraba la chica, totalmente empapada, aún sentada en el balcón de la recámara. Lentamente, para no asustarla, se acercó y la llamó por su nombre.

- Rin… - la chica volteó a mirarlo, su cabello empapado y las gotas de lluvia recorriendo su rostro la hacían verse sensualmente hermosa, tanto que aún con los ojos rojos (sabía que tenía la culpa de su llanto) se veía preciosa.

Metió las piernas que al parecer colgaban de los barrotes del balcón e hizo a incorporarse, él recorrió los metros que lo separaban de ella y extendió las manos para ayudarla a incorporarse. Apenas sus dedos se tocaron, sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo estremecía y no quiso soltarla una vez que se encontraba de pie.

- Disculpa la escena, la verdad me enojé mucho y perdí el control… - dijo ella rompiendo el silencio. Estar allí con sus manos entre las de él era delicioso y por un milagro del cielo él no hacía por soltarla.

Finalmente retiró su mano derecha de la de ella y del bolsillo del pantalón sacó la calculadora de Rin y la entregó a la chica a quien le brillaron los ojos y la recibió con ambas manos. Sesshomaru aún sin soltar la calculadora respondió al comentario de ella.

- Se que me lo merecía, pero ahora voy a ayudarte en serio, vamos a conseguir que ganes el mundial… Solo con una condición – Rin levantó hacia él esos ojos chocolate llenos de preguntas y secretos, listos para que él las respondiera y descubriera.

- ¿Cuál? – le preguntó ella.

- No te separes de mí – y con la mano que ella liberó la rodeó por la cintura, soltó la calculadora y la tomó por la mejilla para lentamente acercar sus labios a los de ella en un beso tierno y dulce.

Algo aturdida, Rin cerró sus ojos y dejó que la besara, aún no entendía exactamente como ese adonis de las matemáticas había cambiado en cuestión de minutos. Le estaba robando su primer beso…

¡Momento! ¡Le estaban robando su primer beso!

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y en contra de cada célula de su cuerpo, Rin empujó suavemente el pecho de Sesshomaru e hizo que se separara de ella, algo que él permitió sin oponer resistencia.

- ¿Podríamos volver a la parte ñeque estabas aceptando mis disculpas? Es lo último que entendí – dijo Rin intentando que su respiración volviera a ser normal. Sesshomaru sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

- Me merecía que me arrojaras todos los libros de la biblioteca, actué demasiado soberbio al creer que nadie iba a poder resolver mis ejercicios.

- Bueno… toma tiempo encontrar el hilo del planteamiento correcto, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

- Creí que habías hecho trampa en el nacional y buscaba descubrir cómo – sonrió de manera irónica – estaba más dispuesto a creer que habías encontrado la manera de leerme la mente o algo por el estilo antes de aceptar que tú eres una chica tan hábil como yo.

Rin dio un paso hacia atrás, no sabía si molesta o simplemente aturdida, claro que ella había resuelto los problemas, habían sido complicados y ahora identificaba claramente cuáles eran de él en el examen, pero jamás se imaginó que la consideraran una tramposa.

- Entonces si piensas que hice trampa y no soy tan buena como tú, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo ella recargándose en la pared triste, siempre era lo mismo, nadie podía aceptar que una chica como ella pudiera entender los principios más complejos. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído:

- Lo pensaba… ahora pienso que eres una persona brillante y que no te quiero dejar ir. Nunca voy a encontrar a nadie como tú, así que no pienso perderte… y voy a reparar mi error llevándote a Praga y haciendo que ganes esa olimpiada.

Rin se quedó muda, la sorpresa que sentía, combinada con el aroma de su cabello y la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca no le dejaba hallar una frase coherente.

- Descansa – susurró él – pediré que te traigan una pijama y que sequen tu ropa, toma un baño y hablaremos mañana – y luego de esto depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Rin.

* * *

¿Qué pasará por la mañana? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo... que espero postear pronto. Por cierto que si alguien conoce un buen programa de dictado y la liga de dónde descargarlo avisen por favor.

XOXO


	4. Corrigiendo errores

Si... ya lo se a mi mamita le deben estar ardiendo las orejas por tardar tanto en postear...

* * *

Tras unos momentos, Rin recordó dónde se encontraba y la extraña tarde que había pasado. Se levantó de la cama y encontró su ropa seca en un taburete cercano; la tomó y se metió al baño, necesitaba una ducha para terminar de despejar sus ideas.

Ya arreglada, la chica bajó hacia la cocina y al no encontrar a nadie salió al jardín para respirar algo de aire fresco. Mientras disfrutaba de la sensación del sol en su piel, sintió una húmeda nariz cerca de su mano.

* * *

Un bellísimo perro samoyedo, blanco como la nieve se había acercado a ella y la olisqueaba, la chica le acercó la mano y, luego de que el perro estuvo satisfecho, ella comenzó a hacerle cariños y mimos.

Estaba tan distraída que no vio cuando otro samoyedo igual al primero se le acercaba corriendo desde su lado izquierdo a tal velocidad que la derribó y comenzó a lamerle toda la cara mientras Rin reía.

El primer perro se sentó serio y emitió un ladrido fuerte y grave.

- ¡Guof!

Lo que hizo que el otro se quitara de encima de la chica y saliera corriendo al parecer en busca de algo.

Momentos más tarde llegaba con una pelota que acercaba a Rin para que la tomara y se la arrojara, pero cada vez que la chica intentaba quitársela, se alejaba. Finalmente se la pudo quitar de la boca y la arrojó lejos hacia donde el pero salió corriendo.

El primer perro, el más serio de los dos, se acercó a ella tranquilo y depositó en su mano otra pelota que Rin también arrojó lejos.

* * *

Así estuvo jugando con ambos durante un rato, más peleándose con el perro más inquieto que con el más serio; hasta que el animalito olfateó a su amo cerca y fue a sentarse junto a donde él se hallaba de pie.

Desde que salió al jardín, Sesshomaru no había quitado los ojos de Rin, miraba divertido como peleaba con la bola de pelos que pertenecía a su hermano por una simple pelota, completamente hermosa, libre y sonriente. Ella por su parte, tan distraída estaba en el juego que no notó la presencia de su tutor hasta que le escuchó hablarle.

- Buenos días Rin – la chica giró la mirada, unos brillantes ojos color chocolate, hacia su tutor sorprendida.

- Buenos días – respondió nerviosa.

- Veo que ya conociste a los dos miembros más peludos de la familia.

- ¿Son tuyos? – Dijo ella acercándose con cautela y acariciando a cada perro con una mano.

- Este es mío – respondió él acariciando al perro tranquilo que aún seguía sentado cerca – se llama Colmillo Sagrado. El desmadre con pelos aquel – dijo señalando al otro perro – se llama Colmillo de Acero y es de mi hermano – que ya se había puesto panza para arriba para que Rin lo siguiera acariciando.

- ¿Tienes un hermano? – Dijo ella dirigiendo por primera vez sus ojos grandes y brillantes hacia los ámbares de él.

- Medio hermano – más bien molestia completa -, se llama Inuyasha – dijo dando por terminado el tema - ¿qué has pensado sobre lo que te dije anoche?

- ¿De verdad vas en serio con esto? – ella se acercó más a él.

- Totalmente.

- He pensado – dijo ella colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él – que si hubiera estado buscando una vida sin emociones ni complicaciones nunca habría entrado al torneo, así que de acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo – Sesshomaru sujetó la pequeña cintura de ella y la levantó acercándola a su rostro.

- Se que no te vas a arrepentir – y acercó sus labios a los de ella en un beso tierno, luego del cual la depositó en el suelo y la tomó de la mano - ¿quieres desayunar?

- Claro – respondió ella recuperando el aliento – pero luego me llevarás a casa.

Se dirigieron a otra parte del jardín donde ese estaba sirviendo el desayuno, había jugo, huevos, tortillas, pan tostado, mermelada, frijolitos, café y fruta. Rin se sirvió un poco de todo y comenzó a comer animada. Realmente no estaba segura de lo que le depararía el futuro pero había decidido arriesgarse.

* * *

- ¿Vas a presentarme con tu abuelita cuando lleguemos? – Preguntó Sesshomaru a Rin cuando ya iban de camino a casa de ella.

- Claro… supongo que debería presentarle a mi… ¿novio? – esto último lo dijo poco convencida.

- No veo otra forma para referirte a mí – dijo él pasando los dedos por la mejilla de ella en una caricia tierna.

Durante el desayuno y todo el trayecto habían estado platicando acerca de ella, para gran sorpresa de Sesshomaru no solo compartía con Rin el amor por las matemáticas, sino también el gusto por la lectura, Rin tenía una modesta colección donde figuraban algunos libros favoritos de ambos; la música, a diferencia de muchas chicas vacías que él conocía, ella disfrutaba de la música clásica, el rock, el jazz, el pop y conocía bastantes y excelentes intérpretes; adoraba el cine y las buenas películas, aunque no tenía muchas y sabía mucho sobre las leyendas y la historia de México, así como su música y su cultura.

- Mi mamá era escritora – dijo con una sonrisa, aunque Sesshomaru pudo notar un dejo de tristeza en ella – mi abuelita y mi bisabuelita siempre me contaban muchas leyendas y mi mamá investigaba mucho para sus libros.

Luego de decir esto, Rin bajó la mirada melancólica y a partir de ello solo habló para indicarle cómo llegar a su casa. Para Sesshomaru resultó evidente que la chica extrañaba mucho a su madre y que aún no se había recuperado de su pérdida.

* * *

Al echar una mirada a casa de Rin, el universitario se sorprendió; a pesar de no ser muy grande, la casa tenía una hermosa fachada en un puro estilo colonial que la hacía parecer una hacienda en miniatura, al entrar, la salita de estar y el comedor que se podía ver en la habitación contigua, continuaban con este diseño de techos altos y muebles antiguos pero bien cuidados.

- Espera aquí – le dijo ella – voy a buscar a mi abuelita.

La chica entró por el comedor y desapareció por unos minutos para luego volver junto con una mujer que a pesar de hallarse entrada en años aún se veía fuerte, había una chispa de sabiduría en sus ojos que se hizo evidente en cuanto le dirigió la mirada.

- Buenos días Sesshomaru, mi nombre es Kaede – dijo la anciana y luego se dirigió a Rin – Cristalito, ve por favor a la tienda por…

- Una ramita de tenme-acá y lo de la comida – respondió la chica con resignación y luego de dirigir una sonrisa a Sesshomaru salió hacia la calle. Al quedarse solos, la anciana dirigió su atención de nuevo en el universitario.

- Ahora eres novio de mi nieta – dijo la mujer como afirmación más que como pregunta.

- Lo soy – corroboró él -, se que al principio no me comporté como debiera, pero le prometo que no volverá a ser así, le he tomado mucho cariño y de verdad quiero intentar esto con ella.

- ¿Tengo tu palabra muchacho?

- La tiene señora.

- No voy a prohibir a mi nena que esté contigo, Dios sabe que su abuelo era 8 años mayor que yo, pero a ti si te voy a pedir algo.

- La escucho – Sesshomaru miró a la anciana con curiosidad.

- Cuida de ella, hazla feliz y si vez que no va a funcionar retírate antes de que sea tarde… ¡Ah! Y llámame Kaede.

- ¿Retirarme antes de que sea tarde?

- No puedo evitarle tristezas ni sufrimientos a mi niña, por mucho que lo deseo no puedo evitar su dolor – dijo la anciana con gravedad – pero si puedo evitar largas agonías. No te conozco, no conozco tus gustos y no sé qué tan compatible seas con ella, la diferencia de edades a veces se sobrelleva, a veces no y no deseo que te burles de ella – dijo terminante Kaede.

- Yo sé que no comencé como debería y que pensé equivocado de ella, pero no lo volveré a hacer… - respondió él serio – y en realidad espero que funcione.

- Muy bien – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa dulce – cuida de mi cristalito, es todo lo que te pido.

- ¿Por qué cristalito?

- Porque es brillante y hermosa pero frágil.

En ese momento Rin volvía con las cosas y Sesshomaru se levantó para ayudarle.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer? – le preguntó la chica.

- Claro, luego podemos ir al cine – ante el comentario Rin se mostró contenta.

- Me gustaría mucho, sobre todo porque mañana debo quedarme encerrada en la casa – luego de decir esto hizo un gesto de frustración.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo tarea atrasada y debo terminarla – dijo con rostro de niña cohibida.

- Entonces te propongo esto, terminando de comer, hacemos juntos tu tarea, te ayudaré y me quedaré contigo hasta que la termines, mañana saldremos al cine.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Qué tal les parecen las mascotillas? Botanonas no?

XOXO


End file.
